ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Not the One - New Found Glory (song)
Lyrics "The wild pulsebeat of their young blood beats out a reckless rhythm. Every young girl wants her guy and every guy is looking for..." Knock knocking on your bedroom door Standing here wondering what I'm doing this for Don't know where my mind went I need to piece Together the events that led me here (So let's go) I dont know your name at all Told me over a band I've never heard before Lost you in the moment I know I'm hard to follow I didn't mean to cause you trouble But your lips were too close to my mouth (So let's go) She said that I'm not the one That she should bring home tonight (She said I'm not the one) And I know that she's not the one That I should bring home tonight Have you made up, o-oh Have you made up your mind? Don't think this over Have you made up, o-oh Have you made up your mind? Don't think this over Knock knocking on your bedroom door Can't help but feel like I've done this before Hoping that my jaw breaks so I can't talk My way out of this web I've spun (So let's go) I'm throwing your name around Driving to your house on the other side of town Hoping that I break down I need to get it together I didn't mean to cause you trouble Your lips were too close to my mouth She said that I'm not the one That she should bring home tonight (She said I'm not the one) And I know that she's not the one That I should bring home tonight She said that I'm not the one That she should bring home tonight (She said I'm not the one) And I know that she's not the one That I should bring home tonight Have you made up, o-oh Have you made up your mind? Don't think this over Have you made up, o-oh Have you made up your mind? Don't think this over Let's cross that bridge when we get to it I won't be alone, no I want your number Let's cross that bridge when we get to it Write it down on my hand so I won't forget Let's cross that bridge when we get to it I won't be alone, no I want your number Let's cross that bridge when we get to it Write it down on my hand so I won't forget I didn't mean to cause you trouble I didn't mean to ruin your night She said that I'm not the one That she should bring home tonight (She said I'm not the one) And I know that she's not the one That I should bring home tonight I'm not the one she should bring home tonight She said that I'm not the one That she should bring home tonight She said I'm not the one Category:New Found Glory Category:Radiosurgery